Roses by Another Name
by JBrocks917
Summary: Roses by another name smell just as sweet, right? Or do they? A single detail is tweaked for a select cast of characters, and this changes their whole fate. Because, after all, we've all heard of the butterfly effect… [Genderswapped!Marauders/Others, but not everyone has been genderbent]
1. Prologue

**Hello! Back again with a new story; I really should be finishing up the latest chapter on** _ **The Boggart Man**_ **, but I couldn't resist. This is just a prologue, though, so chapters will be** _ **much**_ **longer from here on out. Honestly, the only reason I even** _ **have**_ **a prologue is because I felt weird jumping straight into the story. But anyways, usual disclaimers apply (by the way, this is for the whole fic), and happy reading!**

* * *

 _Because switching gender isn't simply putting a dress and a pretty name on a boy, is it? A lot of the preoccupations and expectations are different on men and women, and so the books would have been incredibly different, I think._

— _J. K. Rowling, The Women of Harry Potter_

* * *

James Potter. Father of Harry Potter. Husband of Lily Potter née Evans. Marauder.

Sirius Black. Prisoner of Azkaban. Godfather to Harry Potter. Marauder.

Remus Lupin. Werewolf. Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Marauder.

Peter Pettigrew. Death Eater. Secret-Keeper. Former Marauder.

Four young men who are integral to the fate of the Wizarding World.

Or at least, they are in one universe.

In another, there are four young women who play that role.

Jeniah Potter.

Estella Black.

Cynthia Lupin.

Paisley Pettigrew.

This is their story. And it's a lot different than the one you think you know.

* * *

 **I have seen a fair amount of Genderbent!fics, but most of them have been abandoned early on. Up to chapter ten has been written, so no problem here! I've even got a few hundred words about the characters'** _ **children**_ **. It's pretty much all plotted out, and all of the genderswapped!characters have been decided.**

 **I really hope I do this idea justice. It's a bit cliche, I know, but this has been bugging me for ages, and I just had to write it down. But what sets this story apart, I think, is that this won't be a story where the characters are genderswapped and literally nothing else changes. There's a lot of potential for change when males are given female expectations and brain compositions (research was done here), and vice-versa.**

 **By the way, about the names, I tried my best not to just use the feminine/masculine version of the characters' names, and made sure to put a lot of thought into the meanings of them. I chose names that matched both the meaning that J. K. originally chose, and ones that also matched the character's personality. It always annoys me when authors just flip the name's gender (examples off the top of my head: Siria Black, Remy Lupin, etc.), because to me, it shows that they didn't put to much effort into really** _ **changing**_ **the characters' genders. But that might be just me.**

 **Tell me if you're interested, because I probably won't put as much effort into this in favor of** _ **The Boggart Man**_ **if there aren't any readers.**

 **Sorry for the long A/N; I've got a lot to say about this story, so I'm sticking it all here at the prologue. No more will be this long!**


	2. Jeniah: The Letter

**Welcome to the first official chapter of** _ **Roses by Another Name!**_ **Thank you to all who viewed, followed, and favorited, especially to** **Accio-Cavy** **for reviewing.**

* * *

Jeniah Potter stretched lazily over her bed. She opened her eyes and blinked at the morning sun that shone in her eyes. Briefly, she thought about going back to sleep, but after hearing no sounds other than her own breathing, she grinned.

It was the perfect time to make some mischief.

She put on her glasses, pushed her rat's nest of hair out of her face (she didn't bother brushing it; it never did much good), and stood up.

Biting her lip to keep from snickering, she took some pranking supplies from the loose floorboard under her bed. She put them there to make sure her parents couldn't confiscate them, and so her father — who had a mischievous streak _almost_ equal to hers — couldn't take them and use them against the owner.

Jeniah tiptoed down a secret flight of stairs and into the kitchen. Only years of memorizing every little nook and cranny of the Potter Mansion prevented her from being caught during her numerous pranks. "Posie?" she whispered.

"What is Miss wanting?" said the elf, Apparating out from her bedroom, or really, her kitchen cupboard; she was small enough to fit in it with room to spare. She bowed low, her neat little pillowcase uniform hanging down to her toes.

"I told you already, there's no need to bow. And just call me Jen. Anyway, could you make me some toast?" said Jeniah. After all, you couldn't pull a prank with an empty stomach, in her opinion.

"Yes, Miss!" said Posie in her small squeaky voice, hurrying off to the pantry to prepare the food.

Jeniah then went through another secret passage up into the living room, taking stock of her supplies. After making sure she had everything she needed to pull off her prank (coating the room in a weird slimy material she had gotten off the boys in the nearby village of Godric's Hollow), she looked up, and almost screamed. There was a large owl with even bigger eyes blinking up at her from the coffee table.

Her oncoming scream of fear turned to one of joy after seeing what was tied to the owl's leg.

"MUM! DAD! MY HOGWARTS LETTER IS HERE!" yelled Jeniah, dropping everything she held and dashing up the many flights of stairs to her parents' room. She pushed open the door and jumped on the bed.

"Mum!" — she bounced up — "Dad!" — she landed on the bed and jumped up again — "MUM!" — she went up — "DAD!" She made one final bounce, making her parents groan and sit up.

"Wha'izzit?" mumbled Fleamont tiredly, grabbing his glasses from his bedside table and putting them on. However, he wasn't surprised at the wake-up; Jeniah had awoken them with screams so many times that her father simply wasn't fazed anymore.

"I just told you, Dad!" said Jeniah impatiently, waving her letter in the air. "My Hogwarts letter has finally arrived!"

"Oh, congratulations, sweetheart!" said Euphemia, engulfing her daughter in a hug.

"Ermph — _Mum!_ I can't open my letter if you don't let go of me!"

"Of course, dear," said Euphemia, releasing her daughter. Jeniah eagerly ripped open the envelope and took out the letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ of _WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Another sheet of parchment inside of the envelope contained a list of school supplies.

"We can't have _broomsticks?_ " exclaimed Jeniah indignantly, voicing the first thought she had had after 'OH MY MERLIN I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO HOGWARTS'. "But — but — what about Quidditch?"

"Don't worry, you can always join the Quidditch team later," said Fleamont soothingly. Arguing with Jeniah about rules and Quidditch was a hopeless case.

"Oh, all right then, but I'm trying out for Chaser next year," said Jeniah, dropping down to sit cross-legged on the bed. "But we still need to go and get my school supplies! I need school robes, and a wand, and a cauldron, and a scale, and a telescope, and a kitten! Please, oh, please, can I have a kitten? I've always wanted one, you know, ever since that time when I was four —"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Jenny. We can head to Diagon Alley to get your supplies soon, so don't worry," said Euphemia, shaking her head fondly.

"I know, I know, but I'm ever so excited! I'm actually going to Hogwarts! I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor — no offense, Mum — and learn how to do all sorts of cool spells, and play lots of fun pranks on everybody, and —"

"Why do I get this feeling your professors will rue the day you entered the castle, Jen?" asked Fleamont.

"Wow, thanks, Dad," said Jeniah with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, when are we going? When? When? When? Whe—"

"We're going tomorrow, alright?" said Euphemia, placing a hand lightly over Jeniah's mouth. Jeniah scowled and pried it off.

"But we have to get my stuff before everything good runs out!" Jeniah protested.

"They'll have a lot of everything in stock, Jenny," said Euphemia. "There are hundreds of students going to Hogwarts; they'd have to get enough to keep up."

"But —"

"No buts, Jen," said Fleamont firmly. "We're going tomorrow, and that's final."

"Fine," said Jeniah. Then she perked up. "Can we go and play Quidditch now?"

Her parents laughed.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Any good so far? Not exactly the** _ **original**_ **stuff yet, but we'll be getting into that more when we meet Estella. And about the name Jeniah, I don't know, I always thought James was a too simple name for a person with parents named Fleamont and Euphemia, so that's why I chose it. R &R!**


	3. Estella: The Letter

**Hi again! I hope you enjoy my take on a Fem!Sirius. It was really fun to write her and get into her head. Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

"Essie! Come on, wake up already!" a voice said, shaking her awake.

"I'm awake!"

Estella Black shot up from her bed, her eyes darting around the room. They landed on Regulus, and she relaxed. Being awoken by her younger brother was a much more pleasant wake-up call than being awoken by Kreacher, their miserable house-elf.

"Coming, Reg."

Estella kicked away her blankets and stretched her arms high over her head. After Regulus had left the room, she stood up, took off her nightgown, and pulled on a robe. Rubbing her eyes groggily, she made her way downstairs.

"Fix your posture, girl! Your slouch looks absolutely terrible! And neaten up your hair at once; it looks like a family of pixies made a nest in it!" snapped Walburga, who was already sitting at the table with her brother, who was looking sympathetically at her, and her father, who was looking at his family with a cold, detached air.

"Good morning to you too, Mother," Estella grumbled with a scowl, but she straightened her back and yanked a hand through her hair — shorter than her parents would have liked, at just past shoulder length — before sitting at her place at the breakfast table.

She began to dig in to her eggs (Kreacher hadn't made them _too_ horribly today, considering that they didn't taste like dust), but her mother instantly stopped her with a flick of her wand. Estella froze in place, fork hovering above her plate. "'A proper lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black must always act with dignity, politeness, and perfect conduct,'" Walburga recited, venom clear in her tone. "'Always' includes at the table. You look like a filthy Muggle, devouring your food like that!"

"Of course, Mother," muttered Estella, slowing down the slightest bit after being released from the Stunning Spell. She became slightly irritated when she noticed that Regulus was eating just as fast as she had been, but of course, _he_ wasn't getting reprimanded. He was the good son, the true Black child, while she was the rebellious one who had outlandish ideas about blood purity and proper deportment. Estella didn't hold it against Regulus, of course; she just wished her parents would love her as much as they did him. Not that she would tell anyone that.

The rest of the meal went without incident, and Mother and Father talked about the happenings at the Ministry of Magic, and — of course — how Mudbloods and half-bloods have been positively _destroying_ wizarding culture.

As Estella stood up from the table ("Your robes are all wrinkled and folded! How did you manage to do that only by sitting down, you disgraceful child?"), an owl swooped in through the designated window, carrying a certain letter in its claws.

"Mother, Father!" said Estella, trying and failing to keep the excitement out of her tone. She snatched the letter from the owl and _carefully_ ripped it open. "My Hogwarts letter has arrived!"

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ of _WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 _Dear Ms. Black,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"'Plain black robes'? No, we can't send our Heir to school in something like that! We'll have to get something a touch more elegant; I suppose that we could have the edges lined silver?" muttered Walburga, scanning the rest of the school supply list. Estella rolled her eyes.

"And we'll most definitely have to get the child a thick woolen scarf and gloves for the winter. We can have it made in green and silver, of course, Slytherin colors, and we can get the Black family crest knitted into it —" said Orion, scribbling something down on a scrap of parchment.

"We must start planning Heir's Ceremony," said Walburga, looking smug. Not because she was proud her daughter, of course, but because she would be the first Pureblood Heir to enter Hogwarts in seven years, a lucky number.

 _Yay_ , Estella thought gloomily, heaving a sigh. She caught Regulus' eye, and he gave her a warning look, glancing at their parents pointedly.

"Estella!" said Walburga, snapping Estella from her self-pitying reverie. Regulus had a weird knack for predicting when their parents would start yelling at her.

"What is it this time?" she said, and regretted even opening her mouth.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you ungrateful little demon!" shrieked Walburga, raising her wand. Regulus was immediately shooed out of the room by Orion.

Estella flinched as a cutting hex hit her hands, which she had thrown up to shield her face. She was surprised; usually, to prevent their daughter and Heir from being covered in ugly scars and bruises, they resorted to using more mental punishments, like locking her up in a Body-Bind in a dark room all by herself.

"That was a warning, you horrible little blood-traitor," said Walburga sharply. "Try anything like that again, and you'll get a lot worse." And Walburga stalked out of the dining room, muttering about how she was ashamed that she had had a part in creating such a vile thing as her daughter.

Clutching her bleeding hand, Estella sighed, feeling — to her annoyance; she was above crying, for Merlin's sake! — tears in her eyes. If she had had a _normal_ family, a family that loved her, today might've been a happy day.

* * *

 **I love the ring "Estella Black" has; I think I'm proudest of this name, but Fem!Remus/Cynthia's is pretty good, I have to say. Estella's a really interesting character. I think she would have a lot more strife from her mother, as she would be the girl in an old-fashioned family. Thoughts?**


	4. Cynthia: The Letter

Hi everyone! Cynthia was actually the easiest to write for, which surprised me. I was expecting it to be Jeniah or Estella, but Cynthia is just such an intriguing character! I had to chop off a hundred or so words to keep it the same length as the previous "The Letter"s. But anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Cynthia rolled out of bed, her joints protesting — it had been the full moon a few nights ago. Her life had revolved around the moon ever since that fateful day when she was four, when another werewolf had forced its way through her bedroom window and bitten her.

She felt bad for that wolf; if she had bitten anyone and turned them, she would probably die of guilt. She was immensely grateful that her parents cared about her enough to keep her locked up every moon, and to do their best to heal for her once it set.

After tying up her hair in a messy ponytail, Cynthia went down the stairs and into the kitchen, and was broken out of her thoughts when she saw the breakfast that her mother had made.

"Morning," said Cynthia, dropping into a chair next to her father, who was reading the Daily Prophet. She was always hungry after the transformations. She probably used a lot of energy to change from a girl to a wolf and back into a girl every month.

"How are you?" asked Hope immediately, putting some bacon, sausages, and toast on her plate in typical motherly fashion. Cynthia took a large bite of the bacon; she had a craving for meat the mornings after the moon. She supposed it was because wolves were carnivores.

Munching on her breakfast, Cynthia listened to her parents talk about whatever her father found in the paper ("Dumbledore Meeting with Half-Breeds?" got frowns from her parents).

Cynthia got up from the table, put her dish in the sink, and went to her father's office/the library to get a book. She dropped by her room to get one of her bookmarks from the jar on her desk, but then she jumped in surprise. There was an owl sitting on her pillow, sticking out its leg. It had a letter tied onto its talons.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

But...how was this possible? She was a werewolf; it wasn't safe for her to be around other children! How would she lock herself up every moon?

"Mum, Dad?" she asked with a careful tone, going down the stairs and into the living room, where her parents were sitting now. Despite her wariness, she felt hope rise in her chest. What if she could actually go to Hogwarts? "I got a Hogwarts letter!"

"You did?" said Lyall, standing up. Cynthia handed him the letter and envelope. Hope felt around inside the envelope, and pulled out a note:

I will be meeting you later today to discuss certain matters. However, I believed I should send a letter ahead, so you would have some warning.

— A. P. W. B. D.

"What's this?" Hope asked. "Who's A. P. W. B. D.?"

"There's only one person that could be —" started Lyall, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Hope moved toward the door and looked through the peephole. Brows furrowed, she asked, "Lyall, do you know who this is?"

Lyall joined her by the peephole. "That's Professor Dumbledore, but —"

The door was pushed open. "Good morning, my name is Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore, letting himself in. Dumbledore? As in, the Hogwarts professor her dad had told her about? Cynthia blinked, and went up the stairs and onto the landing, where she could see the professor and her parents' faces better.

"Good morning, Professor," said Lyall, moving aside. "I know what you're here to talk about, but I'm afraid my daughter can't go to Hogwarts. You see, she's too sickly —"

"As I understand it, her condition is only a problem once a month," Dumbledore said evenly. Cynthia's eyes widened. "There are steps we can take to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or others."

"What do you think you know?" asked Lyall, shifting to block the entrance to the rest of the house.

"Why, your daughter is a werewolf."

Cynthia's parents froze. Lyall reached for his wand, and Hope, brandishing her kitchen knife from breakfast, began to say desperately, "Don't tell anyone, our daughter has done nothing wrong, she —"

"All I'm doing here today is giving Cynthia a place at my school," said Dumbledore calmly. "As for her affliction, I have taken measures to make sure she is unable to harm any of her peers. I have already begun to fortify old house in Hogsmeade. The only entrance to the building will be from a passageway on the school grounds, which I will plant a full-grown Whomping Willow on top of."

"And what about the care of Cynthia?" asked Lyall, still keeping the entrance blocked. "My daughter gets injured after every full moon."

"Our matron, Poppy Pomfrey, is one of the best healers in Britain. She'll be able to heal any wounds Cynthia might have after the transformation sufficiently."

"Would she discriminate against Cynthia?" Hope questioned. "Based on my knowledge of the Wizarding world, many people wouldn't be kind to Cynthia if they knew…"

"And, speaking of, who exactly would know?" Lyall asked carefully.

"Madam Pomfrey has no ill views toward werewolves," Dumbledore assured Hope. Turning to Lyall, he added, "Only Madam Pomfrey, Cynthia's Head of House, and myself would know. No other members of the staff would be aware, and Madam Pomfrey and the Head would be sworn to secrecy."

Lyall and Hope had a quick conversation, too low for her to hear, and then Hope called, "Cynthia?"

Cynthia ran downstairs, and tried to look as though she hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Yes, Mum?"

"How would you like to go to Hogwarts?"


	5. Paisley: The Letter

**I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! I was on a trip the last few weeks, and I didn't get a chance to update. And I'm also sorry for the short chapter. It's really not one of my best, I admit. But don't worry, the next one will be up soon!**

* * *

Paisley Pettigrew opened her eyes to the morning sun filtering through her curtains. After waiting a few minutes, and then finally accepting that she wasn't going to fall asleep again, she pushed away her covers and went downstairs.

Paisley entered the kitchen and found her mother making breakfast. She was being helped by her older sister, who had just graduated Hogwarts last year.

"Morning, sis!" said Christina brightly, making a circle with her wand and pointing it at the stove. A flame rose up, flickered, and died. She frowned. "It wasn't supposed to do that."

"Good morning, dear!" said Mildred, looking away from the sausages sizzling on the pan. "Oh, and Chrissy, make sure there's a point at the top of the circle. Remember, your wand has to move in the shape of a flame for the flame spell."

"Oh!" said Christina. She swirled her wand again, and this time, the flame kept sparking merrily.

"Good morning," said Paisley, sitting down at the breakfast table. She put her head down in her arms, closed her eyes, and listened to her family bustle about the kitchen. Paisley would have joined them, had it not been for the fact she did not possess a single shred of talent at cooking. Somehow, every time she went near an oven, whatever she created ended up either burned, undercooked, or otherwise rendered an inedible mess.

"Paisley!" exclaimed Christina, excitement evident in her voice. Paisley lifted her head to stare at her.

"What?"

"I think your Hogwarts letter is here!"

"Really?" Paisley looked around, and saw a little owl sitting on the counter, hooting impatiently and sticking its leg out. Paisley stood up and went over to relieve it of its cargo.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ of _WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 _Dear Ms. Pettigrew,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"I got a spot at Hogwarts!" said Paisley joyfully, dancing around the kitchen. She hadn't really displayed too much magic, and the times she had done accidental magic, they had been weaker than her sister's were. Even her mother and sister had been slightly worried.

After Paisley showed her family the letter, Christina joined her in dancing about the room, and her mother hugged her tightly.

"Looks like a shopping trip is in order!" said Christina, stopping her dance to rub her hands together. She loved going shopping, especially in Diagon Alley. "What's it you need again?" She checked the list. "So you need a wand — obviously — a cauldron — also obviously — a bunch of robes — duh — and… all of the other stuff is obvious, too."

"So then why did you need to check the list?" said Paisley teasingly. Christina huffed, but then was unable to hold in a laugh.

Suddenly, Paisley realized she could smell smoke coming from the stove.

"Mum! The sausages!"

Mildred spun around, and put out the burning food with a flick of her wand. She chuckled. "Well, that's one way to start the morning!"

* * *

 **A/N 1: Just wanted to make clear that the last few chapters (1–4) took place about a month or so before July 31. I've always thought that they would send the letters during the summer before your first year; if your birthday was, say, in September, why would they send the acceptance letter and the school supply list? Or if your birthday was July 30, you'd have one day to send in an owl. I think it just makes for sense for them to deliver it about a month before the due date of July 31.**

 **A/N 2: Name meaning of Paisley** **—** **a church or** ** _graveyard_** **. Yeah? It's better than 'Petra,' at least. In those fics, that name alone is enough for someone to turn evil.**

 **Review, please!**


	6. Jeniah: The Train

**A/N: I'm so sorry to my (ten) followers. I know, I know, I said I wouldn't abandon this, and I wasn't lying when I said I already had written up to chapter ten. I've had this written for a while; I just didn't have time to update between school starting again, Quidditch League, and some real life stuff. Again, I am so sorry, and feel free to pester me until I update again. Now, onto the long-awaited story!**

* * *

"Hurry up!" said Jeniah impatiently, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Her trunk was sitting at her feet, fully packed, and a wicker basket with her new kitten — a little brown cat with bright blue eyes called Godiva Skye (she hadn't been able to decide between the names) — curled up inside was on top. "It's already nine-thirty!"

"You know, the train doesn't leave until eleven, Jen," said Fleamont, chuckling. He sat on the couch leisurely, reading _The Daily Prophet_ and propping his feet up on an ottoman. Euphemia sat next to him, reading the paper over his shoulder.

"I know, but I'm so excited!" said Jeniah. She paced the living room in front of her parents. "The Hogwarts Express is where you first meet all of your friends! And then we're going to arrive at Hogwarts, and —"

"Okay, okay. If you're so excited, I suppose we can leave early," said Euphemia, glancing at the clock. She stood up. "We can Floo straight there, and maybe you could meet a few other kids. You can get good seat too…"

"Well, what are we still doing here, then?" asked Jeniah, tapping her mother on the arm. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

Euphemia laughed. "Patience is a virtue, Jenny," she said, but she let Jeniah grab her arm, and she spun on her heel and Disapparated. Fleamont followed her moments later with Jeniah's trunk and kitten in hand.

Jeniah gasped, eyes wide. She ran up to the Hogwarts Express and touched the scarlet paint reverently. She was finally here! She was going to Hogwarts!

She looked around the large platform, and spotted only one other family. They looked aristocratic and imposing, but the children, a daughter and a son, didn't seem too bad.

She went to go over and say hello, but her mother appeared at her side and stopped her. "Don't go fraternizing with those children; they're Blacks. Best avoid them if you can. They have quite ludicrous ideas about blood purity."

"I know about the Blacks, Mum, but the girl looks like she's my age! And she doesn't look like that kind of person!"

"Looks can be deceiving. Please, Jenny, you can be friends with anyone else," Euphemia beseeched. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Oh, all right," said Jeniah with a huff.

"Then goodbye, dear," said Euphemia, crushing her daughter in a hug. "I'll miss you so much. Make sure to send us letters every week."

Her dad joined the embrace. "We'll see you during Christmas. But until then, get good grades, but have fun!"

"Thanks, Mum, Dad," said Jeniah, smiling warmly. "I'm going to get on the train now. See ya at Christmas!"

Then she relieved her father of her trunk and kitten and boarded the train, waving to her parents the whole while.

Jeniah decided to get a compartment at the front of the train, so anyone in her year could easily find her. With a bit of difficulty, she pushed her trunk up onto the rack, then placed her sleeping kitten's basket on the seat next to her and watched the platform from the window. Her parents waved, and Jeniah waved back. Then they Disapparated, most likely heading home.

Now that her parents were gone, Jeniah decided to watch the family outside, the Blacks. The girl was scowling at her parents. The mother and father started to say something, but before they could finish, the girl hugged her little brother, took her trunk, and stomped up to the train.

Jeniah jumped out into the corridor, eager to make friends. She knew that her mother had warned her not to fraternize with the family, but the girl seemed nice. And besides, she was disagreeing with her parents — that was a good sign, right? "Hey! Over here!" Jeniah yelled.

The girl looked over, surprised. "What?" she said, more quietly; the two girls were approximately two or three meters away from each other.

"Come sit here!" said Jeniah. She gestured to her compartment with a grin. "My compartment is empty except for me and my cat."

"Ooh, you have a cat?" said the girl, pulling her trunk into the compartment. Jeniah helped her get her trunk onto the rack as she said, "I've always wanted a pet."

"It's only recently that my parents let me get my kitten. What's your name?" asked Jeniah, sitting down.

"Estella," she said, sitting down next to Jeniah. She held herself with a casual elegance, but clearly wasn't doing it on purpose. If anything, she was deliberately slouching.

"Wow, that's pretty," said Jeniah. "I'm Jeniah, but just call me Jen. My name sounds a bit posh for my liking."

"Have a last name to go with that?" asked Estella, a glint in her eye.

"Do you?" Jeniah shot back, even though she knew what it was.

"Touché," said Estella, giving a wry grin. "I'm Estella Black, at your service." But she seemed to be bracing herself for something.

"I'm Jeniah Potter," she said, pretending she hadn't noticed.

Estella chuckled. "Who would've thought: a Potter and a Black friends."

"I don't care," said Jeniah. And she meant it. A personal philosophy of hers was that someone shouldn't be judged by who their family was.

"Maybe not a lot, but it has to have affected your opinion of me somehow," said Estella quietly. People were already boarding the train, so Jeniah had to strain to hear her.

"Actually, yes, it has," said Jeniah. Estella stared, incredulous, as though saying, 'Is that supposed to make me feel better?' Jeniah continued, "You're really brave, you know, to stand against your parents."

"I, well —" Estella looked down, and her hair fell over her face.

Jeniah gave her an encouraging grin, just as two other children came in.

"Hi, can we sit here? I'm Lucas Evans, but you can just call me Luke. And this is my friend, Sabrina Snape," said the boy, a green-eyed and red-haired kid that looked quite handsome.

"Sure!" said Jeniah, and Luke and Sabrina — who had black, shiny hair and a prominent nose — pushed their trunks up to the racks and sat down.

Evans started the conversation.

"What houses would you like to be in?"

"Gryffindor!" Jeniah stood up and swung an invisible sword around the compartment. "Like my dad!" Jeniah distinctly saw Snape wrinkle her nose.

"That's cool. I'm a from a Muggle family" — Jeniah saw Estella's face light up — "so I don't really know much about the different houses. I think I'd just want Slytherin, like Sabrina," said Evans. Jeniah frowned in distaste. She would have said something, but she didn't want to be rude.

"That's…interesting. My mother tells me that Slytherins don't like Mudbloods that much," said Estella, and Jeniah gasped.

"What?" she asked. Jeniah frowned at her.

"Come on, Luke, let's go," said Sabrina quietly, tugging at her friend's arm. They grabbed their trunks and left the compartment.

"What did I say?" said Estella again, looking saddened and confused.

Jeniah goggled at her. "You don't know?"

Estella slowly nodded.

"The M-word is really offensive. Everyone usually calls people from Muggle families Muggleborns," said Jeniah. How could this girl not know?

Estella seemed to be going over her words from before. "You mean 'Mudblood'?"

"Don't say that!" hissed Jeniah.

"Sorry," said Estella. She looked like she meant it. "Everyone says it at home. I didn't know there was another word for it."

"It's all right," said Jeniah. _What kind of family uses that word casually?_ "Just don't say it again." And they dropped the topic.


End file.
